


Shadow That Always Follows

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives step in to help and protect teenage survivors of a serial killer. They have come back to tie up loose ends and have brought with them awful, violent memories. It is a race against the clock to save lives and put them away for good.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next mystery. Blake's past is revealed here. I gave him a similar background to Ryan. They have neglectful parents in common. I knew that I wanted to give Blake a traumatic past, but I never expected for the villain to be a serial killer through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary tale is revealed when special agents meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. CR will be updated next. This fic is going to be dark in places.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan, Nov 1st;_ **

Rose overlooked the staff decorating the store for Thanksgiving. Colorful leaves, acorns, and cornucopia decals went up on walls and windows. Raspberry garlands were draped across shelves and furniture. Brown, red, yellow, and orange streamers hung from the ceiling alongside spiral decorations. Banners spelling out Happy Thanksgiving hung over the entrance. There were leaf tags attached to the merchandise. A wreath hung at the main entrance. Balloons were placed here and there.

"Wonderful job as usual!" Frigga beamed.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and discussed their plans for Thanksgiving.

"Ideas for dinner, please." Steve was saying as he wrote a list.

"Turkey." Bucky offered up.

"Naturally. Anything else?" Steve responded.

"Gravy, stuffing. Some kind of jello for the kids." Bucky listened. Steve wrote down the ideas, and they talked a bit more. When they were satisfied, Steve put the list aside for the moment. Then they shared a kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jez and Ash met with the chief Thierry. Thierry and his wife Hanna looked determined. Jez and Ash were confused.

"What's the matter?" Jez wanted to know.

"Remember the fairy tale killer?" Thierry asked.

"The sicko that likes to use fairy tale figurines as his calling cards? After he kills entire families?" Ash asked.

"The same one." Hanna replied.

"Him, I remember." Jez scowled. That killer's MO was horrific, even if it was fairly typical. Still, those poor girls...

"We found a note at the previous scene, indicating that he plans to visit New York City next. Something about unfinished business." Hanna warned.

"I'm sending you two there to help the police. Bring him in, dead or alive. It doesn't matter as long he is stopped." Thierry stated.

"Boss, what kind of unfinished business could he have?" Jez frowned.

"He probably left a victim alive." Ash suggested.

"Impossible, he kills everyone. In addition, the teenage daughters were raped for hours before being killed. If by some miracle, one escaped, they are going to be traumatized!" Jez exclaimed.

"Ash might be right. I always felt that the Phoenix kills wasn't his first. The first crime scene was close to being clean. The first kill tends to be rather messy." Hanna replied.

"So, do you want us to find his first victim?" Ash asked.

"That would be nice, yes. If the first victim is dead, then we need to find out who she was. The profile indicates that the first victim is connected to the killer in some way." Hanna stated.

"That we can do." Jez replied. Then Thierry ended the meeting and dismissed them.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish interviews Courtney and the detectives speak with Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_New York City Police Department, New York City, New York, Nov 2rd;_ **

Parrish and the squad met with Courtney and her friends Miranda. Courtney was visibly terrified and worried.

"Someone broke in my place and left a threatening message." she reported.

"Was there anything about the message that could tell us who sent it?" Bobbi asked. In reply, Courtney pulled out a plastic bag containing the letter. Natasha took it and read it, her eyes widened briefly, before she passed the letter around. Everyone now bore grim expressions on their faces.

"This is serious. What is this murder that is mentioned?" Peggy asked.

"My mother was murdered four years ago." Courtney explained.

"Okay, we will look into this." Parrish replied.

"Thank you." Courtney said.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives had a visitor in Blake. They invited him to sit down.

"Explain your past please." Stiles requested as he took notes.

"Ever since I remembered why I ran. I've been looking over my shoulder, afraid of him coming back. Now, I know I was right to worry. He's back." Blake began.

"What happened?" they asked.

"My family was murdered four years ago. I walked in to see my grandfather fighting their killer. I saw him and now he wants me dead even more than he did then." Blake admitted.

"Can you describe him or is that too painful?" Erica asked.

"He was one of my mom's many terrible boyfriends. I don't remember his name but I know his face." Blake recalled.

"Seems like you had to grow up too fast." Isaac commented.

"I told you so! Blake and I have a lot in common!" Ryan declared from her seat.

"We do." Blake confirmed.

"We will start investigating with the police." Derek promised.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and the other couples went out on a group date. They went to eat at a Taiwanese shop. They enjoyed the sweets and savory meals. They finished with a tea and paid for their meal.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had dinner. Dinner consisted of omelets, toast, and bacon. They had juice or milk to drink with their meal. The kids took turns telling their parents about their respective days.

"We need food for the Thanksgiving food drive." Zack said.

"I'm sure, we can find something." Steve reassured. They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They were cuddled up under the bed covers. They discussed their future plans and Steve's art.

"I don't have any commissions this month." Steve sighed.

"I guess that is the only silver lining, because it means that we can go look for a Christmas tree as we planned." he finished.

"We'll have to wait until Thanksgiving ends." Bucky warned.

"Sure, we can. Let's make a day of it." Steve smiled.  They talked for hours until it grew late. When it was time for lights out, they exchanged kisses and Bucky turned off the lamp.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Courtney have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Brooklyn Tech High School, Nov 3rd;_ **

The lacrosse teams played a game on the indoors field. Both teams did their best, since the coach didn't want them to get rusty during the winter. No, they wanted them to be ready for when lacrosse season officially started again.

"Keep going! You are doing great!" Dylan cheered.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Chris, Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for breakfast. The breakfast was an english breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, and tomato slices. There were tomato and orange juice, milk, and coffee to drink.

They were happy and smiling as they dug in. Nothing could spoil their mood in the moment.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had lunch at a classic diner. They ordered two cherry pies and a diner slider special. As they finished their pies, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_A taste of Home;_ **

The bakery baked Thanksgiving treats. There were specially made treats for the holiday such as cornucopia, pumpkin, oreo turkey, and acorn bites. Thanksgiving themed snack mixes were created and placed in bags with sunflower seeds.

There were candy corn made from pineapple, mandarins, and applies. Candy bark was made from milk chocolate with peanut butter cup and wafer pieces. Cornucopias made with raspberries, grapes, and apples.

Pumpkin, apple, and pecan pies were added to the menu. There were pumpkin latte and apple cider to drink.

The bakery was decorated for the holiday. Brown, yellow, red, and orange streamers went up. A turkey pinata hung from the ceiling too. Cornucopias and candles were placed on the tables as centerpieces. Pilgrims, turkey, leaves, cornucopias, and acorn decals covered the walls and window. A wreath was placed at the front entrance.

"Wonderful job as usual!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney and Blake met up. The siblings were uneasy and worried.

"The nightmares are starting again." Blake informed his sister.

"I'm calling Dr. Briggs to schedule an appointment for you." Courtney decided.

"What about you, sis? You look like you need one too." Blake noted. Courtney paled before she nodded.

"Yes, I do need one too." she sighed. Her brother had always been perceptive.

"But I don't remember seeing you there when I walked in Grandpa fighting him." Blake mused. Courtney winced as painful memories threatened to overtake her.

"We arrived home at different times. I never saw Grandpa when I arrived home. All I remember is walking in and seeing pools of blood and hearing Mom screaming." Courtney admitted.

"Oh." Blake frowned as he sat down to think things over. Wait a minute...

"What happened with Mother? Why don't I remember hearing her screaming?" he asked his sister.

"It's a long story." Courtney sighed.


	4. Examine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ME take a look at a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, CR should be updated tmw.

Parrish and his team arrived at a new crime scene. Yellow tape covered the front door of the three story house. Police officers and forensics technicians were swarming the place.

"It's nasty." an officer warned them as they were led inside. ME bodies carried bodies out on covered gurneys.

"A family was murdered. Two parents and their children. Two girls and a boy." the officer continued. They arrived to find Melinda closing the blue eyes of a blond girl in her early teens. The girl's face was tear-stained. Purple bruises covered her neck.

"Is that fingerprints?" Lance asked as he stepped closer to take a look.

"Yes, she was strangled. After being raped repeatedly for hours." Melinda responded. The squad cringed. Nasty indeed.

"What about her family?" Bobbi asked.

"They died early on, this girl died hours after they did." came the reply.

"Thank you, Melinda." Parrish said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer was watching a scene from a nearby building. He had binoculars in his hands as he focused on the officers' reactions to his latest masterpiece. Perfect as always.

'So much families, so much opportunities. The world is my oyster.' he mused. His glee soon turned to anger as he remembered a failure.

'Damn it, we were interrupted too soon. But things will be different this time, Courtney.' he vowed.

* * *

Jez and Ash arrived in New York City. They paid a visit to the NYPD and met Lance and Bobbi. A few minutes later, the group arrived at the detective agency. They needed help.

"Hello," Derek greeted them.

"We have a new case." Bobbi began.

"It's a serial killer." Ash added.

"Be careful. He's a slippery one. He likes to go after families with teenage girls. He always kills their parents and siblings, then keep the girls alive for hours so he can rape them. He usually strangles them after he's done." Jez warned.

"That's awful!" Masumi shouted.

"Wait! Are Ryan and Hanabi at risk?" Erica asked.

"He prefers his victims to be between ages 13-15." Ash replied.

"He also prefers them to be blondes, so I think you two are safe." Jez added. They looked at her.

"I thought Hanna's profile was incomplete?" Ash asked.

"He always goes for blondes every time." Jez replied.

"You have a point." Ash had to admit.

"Tell us more, if it is possible." Derek requested. Ash and Jazz sat down and started to explain all that they knew...

* * *

While Jez and Ash were meeting with the detectives, Steve and Elizabeth held a therapy session. The usual group was there; Blake, Maya, Malik, Celebrimbor, and Ryan. Blake was looking stressed.

"I'm having nightmares again. Because the guy that killed my family is now back." Blake announced. They gasped.

"Tell us more, please." Elizabeth coaxed. So Blake started talking...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got onto their bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep his husband thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took his husband in hand. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve came all over both of their stomachs with a cry. Bucky held out for a bit more before falling over the edge. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	5. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney gives the detectives more details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, Nov 4th;_ **

The detectives met with Jez and Ash. They were comparing notes when Courtney walked in.

"Courtney, nice to see you again." Masumi greeted.

"What are you doing here? Not that we mind having you here." Stiles wanted to know.

"I came to tell you about that day. There are things that Blake doesn't know. We haven't told him because he is too fragile to know. Can you please promise to let me explain things to him?" Courtney requested.

"Sure, we can. But you will have to tell him sooner or later. Secrets have ways of getting out." Stiles warned.

"We will. But I want Blake to get stronger first." came the reply.

"Okay, start." Derek requested as Stiles grabbed a pen and paper.

"Four years ago, I came home from school and found blood." Courtney began, as memories flooded back like it had happened yesterday instead of years.

"I heard my mother screaming and I followed the screams to my parents' bedroom. I saw her on the bed, her hands were tied to the headboard, her clothes were torn." Courtney continued speaking, getting the poison out.

"I tried to go to help her, but someone grabbed me and dragged me to another room. He raped me repeatedly. I don't know how long, but after the second time, I tried to block everything out and ended up being so out of it." Courtney sighed. The detectives were visibly horrified.

"I remember sirens and yelling. Then he ran. The next thing I remember, my best friend Miranda was talking to me, while yelling for her dad." Courtney finished.

"Don't tell Blake!" she repeated.

"We promise." Stiles replied. Ash and Jez looked at each other. They finally had a lead.

"The details are a bit different. She must be the first." Jez whispered. Ash nodded his agreement.

"We need to let the chief know." he said.

* * *

The students of Brooklyn Tech were preparing for the Thanksgiving Feast. The Feast would take place on the last day of school before the holidays.

They made cranberry jello, stuffings, gravy, cream of corn, glazed carrots, and several side dishes. The turkey was put in the refrigerator. Dessert consisted of pumpkin, pecan, chocolate, and apple pies.

When they were done, the group stepped back and smiled at their work.

"We're all set." Liam said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went to a diner for lunch. They ordered burgers, fries, and soda. They laughed and flirted over their meal. When they finished up, they shared a banana split for dessert. Steve giggled as Bucky stole a kiss.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of codfish, baked potato, peas, and biscuits. There was milk to go with their meal. They talked about their respective days as they dug in. When they finished their meal, Rose brought out the apple cobbler.

* * *

In the meantime, Courtney was tossing and turning in her sleep. The young woman was caught up in a past nightmare.

_Fifteen years old Courtney arrived home from school. The girl hugged her best friend Miranda goodbye.  
_

_"We're still on for studying?" Miranda asked._

_"Yes, see you in two hours!" Courtney beamed as she waved goodbye, she got off the bus. As the bus pulled away, Courtney started walking. Five minutes later, Courtney arrived home. She walked up to her house, only to pause when she noticed that the door was unlocked? The now confused girl turned the knob and walked in the foyer._

_She saw blood smears? What on earth? Her mother was despised messes and couldn't stand the sight of blood. Claire Leighton would have screamed bloody murder if she was there. All of sudden, screams split the air._

_"Please don't!" Claire screamed._

_"Mom?" Courtney asked confused. She walked towards the stairs and started climbing said stairs. The young girl was unaware that her life would change into a moment..._


	6. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney goes to a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The next morning, Courtney met with Elizabeth. Courtney was still upset about the return of her nightmares. Elizabeth looked at her patient with concern.

"Can you please tell me about your nightmares?" she coaxed.

"It's the same as usual. I'm 15 again, returning home from school. I find the door unlocked, go inside, see blood, and hear my mom screaming. I start walking upstairs. I go in and see my mom tied up, am grabbed, and have to relive my worst nightmare. Something I never want to relive ever again." Courtney sighed.

"These nightmares are normal. We can try coping strategies." Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, let's try that then. I can't take anymore sleepless nights." Courtney replied.

* * *

While Courtney was unburdening herself, the detectives visited the crime scene. They walked inside the house. Stiles turned green when he saw the dried blood. They saw the white outline of where the bodies had been marked.

While investigating, they spotted a clue. They found a piece of torn cloth. They took a slight whiff, smelling chloroform.

"A clue at last." Derek said as they bagged it. They resumed their investigation. The clock was ticking down.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went on a group date to the movies. They watched Nutcracker & the Four Realms. They enjoyed the iconic Christmas tale with the new twists and turns.

"I want this on DVD!" Erica declared.

"I agree." Stiles smiled.

* * *

The killer was besides himself in glee. He rubbed his hands together with anticipation. The next masterpiece was chosen, he had to plan this carefully. He wanted to make an impact, if he was to get those pesky agents off his tail.

'How do I make those agents leave me alone?' he pondered. He needed to plan this carefully, so he sat down to think.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Everything ready?" Bucky asked his husband.

"I need to start cooking, otherwise, I have everything I need." Steve replied.

"Okay, when do you want to start Christmas shopping?" Bucky continued his line of questioning.

"After thanksgiving. is done." came the reply. They talked some more, before it grew late. So Bucky and Steve kissed before Bucky turned the lights off.


	7. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look for a former boyfriend of Courtney and Blake's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. CR will be updated next.

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Nov 8th;_ **

Two more families had been murdered, with two girls being raped in the process. The detectives found pictures of Claire's former boyfriends. There were three that had questionable alibis. Derek took said pictures out and spread them out on the table.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Masumi asked.

"What are their names?" Miranda asked.

"Lucas Richardson, Wyatt Cook, and Sebastian Watson." came the reply. Blake looked at the pictures closely, before he pointed to Sebastian.

"Him." he confirmed. Courtney fainted instantly, Ash caught her before she hit the ground. Jez sighed, they finally had a name. Now, they had to catch him.

* * *

A few days later, Blake, Courtney, and Miranda met with Ryan, Bronwen, and Johnny. The adults watched as Ryan and Blake sat down and started talking.

"My mother brought him home! It's her fault that Grandpa and Father are dead, and Courtney got raped!" Blake seethed. He was still angry about his sister's rape.

"I know how you feel. My former brother brought home a dangerous man named Tyler Brancroft." Ryan said.

"Wait, Tyler Brancroft as in the Springcreek rapist, that was active between 2012-2016, with a total of two dozen victims?" Miranda asked.

"That's him." Ryan replied.

"That makes you Catriona Lennox." Miranda continued.

"Yup." Ryan nodded.

"There was another predator in your life?" Courtney gasped.

"Yeah, and he was terrifying." Ryan replied.

* * *

Blake was tossing and turning as old memories raced through his mind.

_Blake was ten years old again. The young boy went fishing with his grandpa. They caught several fishes and brought them home for supper. They were surprised when they entered the house and caught Claire flirting with someone? The man had auburn hair and brown eyes. Basil cleared his throat, causing the couple to start and look up._

_"Father!" Claire gasped._

_"We've talked about this before. You do not bring your "little friends" home. The kids do not need to see." Basil admonished. Claire huffed before taking the man's hand._

_"Fine! Then we'll just leave!" she said as she dragged her lover out. Blake was confused. He didn't know what was wrong, but Basil soon distracted him._

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives kept investigating using the newest information. They wanted to track down Sebastian Watson while running a background check.

"Have you gotten anything back on him yet?" Stiles asked Skye.

"There are sealed juvenile records. In addition to charges that had been apparently dropped, some time before the murders began." Skye reported.

"Can you get them unsealed? Then maybe we can find him sooner." Stiles requested.

"I can try." Skye said.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door. They stripped and got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out. Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

Moments later, Steve came all over their stomachs with a moan. Bucky held out for a bit more before coming deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	8. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Nov 11th;_ **

The detectives' background check was completed. They met to discuss their findings.

"I got his juvenile records unsealed. Sebastian was charged with minor stuff like loitering, underage drinking, and some low level sex offenses such as peeping tom activity and indecent exposure." Skye reported. The group was disgusted.

"Good grief." Derek mumbled.

"And now?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Stalking and sexual harassment." Skye replied.

"Thanks for the intel, I'll pass it to Hanna." Jez said.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

The bakery held their Thanksgiving sale. A box bin was filled with pilgrim hats, thanksgiving feather and felt turkey headbands. A basket was filled with accessories such as feather headdress craft kits, plastic turkey ring, necklace, and earrings. There was plastic pumpkin pie earrings and turkey hair clips. Finally, there was turkey head boppers.

The themed treats, hats, and accessories were a major hit and sold fairly quickly. The staff had to close early to make more.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the bed covers. They couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family got together for dinner. Dinner was spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and house salad. The meal was filled with love and laughter as the kids chatted away about their respective days.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed and talked about the case.

"I hope that we find Sebastian soon." Derek was saying.

"Can we take a break after this case?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Derek replied. They shared a kiss.


	9. Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Blake get protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Nov 12th;_ **

Courtney and Blake now had guards around them 24/7. As the body count continued to rise, tensions abounded. The media were told of the manhunt for Sebastian. His picture was being circulated. Something had to give. But what?

* * *

The detectives pulled Miranda in. They sat down with her.

"Tell us what you remember. Anything is vital, even if it seems odd." Stiles said.

"Okay, here goes..." Miranda began.

_Miranda was worried. Courtney was supposed to be here a hour ago! Yet, there was no signs of her. If she planned to cancel, she would have at least texted. So Miranda sent her off a text and waited. Her phone went off as Courtney replied. Miranda opened the message and started reading. Minutes later, she ran downstairs to show her parents the message._

_Fifteen minutes later, Miranda and her dad arrived at Courtney's house just as police cars pulled up. Miranda sprang out of the car and dashed in the house. Music could be heard playing in the background, as Miranda took a quick look around._

_'People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share'_

_She found the stairs and promptly headed straight for it. She took it one step at a time. As sirens blared outside, the music abruptly switched off and a deep angry voice bellowed curses._

_The language was unprintable and would even make that rascal Carl O'Sullivan blush. There! Soon, Miranda arrived on the second floor and caught a glimpse of a shadow diving out the window across the hall. Odd._

_Only two doors were open. She looked in the first room and saw Courtney. Her friend was tied up spread eagle on the bed. Miranda ran over to her friend and saw that Courtney was naked and there was blood smears on her inner thighs._

_The girl's face was tear stained and her blue eyes was glazed over in shock. Miranda checked for a pulse and found one, she mentally sighed in relief._

_"Courtney? It's me, Miranda. Can you hear me?" she asked. As if on cue, police officers entered the room..._

"You know the rest." Miranda said.

"Thank you for your help." Derek said.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went on a group date to a basketball game. They laughed as they cheered on their favorite players. In overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_Courtney and Blake's place;_ **

Courtney and Blake had bonding time. They played a card game; 'War'.

"When this is over, we can visit our parents and grandparents' graves, if you want." Courtney offered.

"I would like that." Blake replied. He wanted to see his grandparents badly. He wasn't sure about his mother. He still harbored justified resentment. There was too much pain and anger.

* * *

_**den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch.

"I got some treats at A Taste of Home." Steve mentioned.

"The kids will love them." Bucky smiled.

"I hope so, some are going in their lunches. The rest are either snacks or for the holidays." Steve replied. They continued to talk before Bucky kissed his husband.


	10. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A detectives come upon a horrible sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. L&M will be updated tmw.

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Nov 18;_ **

Bucky and Steve made baked goods with their kids. The kids waited patiently to eat the sweet treats. But not too many. It could spoil dinner.

* * *

While the Roger-Barnes family was busy, Courtney and Blake went out for a walk. They had just exited Central Park when they were grabbed and yanked to a van. They kicked and tried to scream, but it was in vain. The van sped off, leaving no trace of the pair.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time, the kids were with the Hales. They went up to their bedroom and locked the door. The couple stripped and got on the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky took his husband. The pace was steady. Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around his husband and started stroking. Steve came all over their stomachs.

Bucky held out for a bit more before coming deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives were trying to track down the siblings. Skye was searching for Blake's GPS signal. After the graffiti case the previous spring, they had installed a GPS system in Blake's phone.

"Guys! I found a signal!" Skye exclaimed. They got ready to go and called the police on the way. They had to get there fast in case they lost him or worse.

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

The detectives, Jez, and Ash arrived at Sebastian's hideout, an abandoned warehouse. They walked into the warehouse and spread out into threes or fives. Stiles went with the betas. A few minutes later they came upon a room, the door was locked.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles?" came a nervous reply.

"Get back." Boyd said as he kicked the door in. Blake was standing back with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" he wanted to know.

"Vitamins." Isaac deadpanned.

"Where's your sister?" Stiles asked.

"He took her somewhere." came the reply.

"Okay, we'll meet them outside," Stiles said as they took Blake outside. While Blake was being led outside, the group of Derek, Jez, Ash, Trip, and Skye had found another room. They barged in, only to freeze when they saw a horrible sight.

Courtney was handcuffed spread eagle to a bed. The young woman's clothing was torn and she had bruises. A man was on top of her. Horror threatened to overtake them.

Derek was the first to recover from the shock, he promptly dashed forward and tore the man off, throwing him to the floor. Jez and Skye ran forwards to help Courtney.

"Again! Why am I always interrupted?!" Sebastian seethed as he stood up.

"Well, maybe it's because kidnapping and rape are considered to be serious crimes." Jez glared.


	11. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

The detectives stared down Sebastian. Sebastian vainly tried to get to the bed, but all avenues were blocked. He growled in anger.

"Why do all of this?" Masumi asked.

"Courtney is mine! I had it all planned out, but things didn't work out." Sebastian scowled.

"Here's what happened." he began.

_Sebastian entered the Leighton home byway of a window on the second floor. He hid in Courtney's room. Only a few hours then the girl would be his forever. Sadly, his plans went awry when the adults found him._

_"What are you doing here?!" Tristan wasn't amused. Seeing that he wasn't getting out of this, Sebastian sprang to his feet and took action._

_Tristan was first to die when Sebastian dealt him a violent blow. Claire was stuck on the head and knocked out. She was then tied up and put in the master bedroom._

_Basil was on the phone with 911 when Sebastian stepped into the room and attacked him with a kitchen knife. The phone was dropped when Basil fought back._

_Minutes later, Blake arrived and saw the violence and carnage. He screamed and tried to get away._

* * *

_Blake had just arrived home from school and opened the front door. He saw overturned furniture and shattered ceramics littering the floor.  
_

_"Grandpa? Father? Mother?" Blake called into confusion. He could hear sounds of a fight coming from the parlor. He walked in the room and saw Basil fighting with a masked intruder._

_"Grandpa!" Blake screamed into terror. The fighters looked up and saw the terrified boy. Basil took advantage of the intruder's distraction to pull off the mask, revealing Sebastian's face. Blake backed away in horror._

_"Blake, run!" Basil yelled. Blake ran away with Sebastian chasing him. Blake was suddenly stabbed in the back. He stumbled out to the sidewalk and collapsed._

_Sebastian gave chase only to be halted by Basil. After he finished what he started, he went outside. Only to find blood droplets, Blake was gone._

_After seething about the loose end, Sebastian returned upstairs to wait. He decided to have some fun with his former lover in the meantime. He didn't have to wait long before Courtney turned up._

_Sebastian sadly had only three hours with her. He growled in anger when he heard police sirens approaching the house and a door slammed downstairs. He escaped through the window. He would be back for Courtney later..._

* * *

"You know the rest." Sebastian said. The detectives were sickened by the tale.

"You are under arrest for statutory rape, murder, attempted murder..." Ash began as he stepped forwards.

"No! I'm not going to jail." Sebastian declared, reaching in his jacket and pulling out a gun. He aimed it at the group and went to pull the trigger. But Ash was quicker, he swiftly fired. Sebastian was dead before he hit the ground.

Minutes later, the police arrived with the ambulance...

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

Police officers and the EMTs entered the building and spread out. Some found the room.

Seeing the current situation, the officers headed over to the detectives to get their statements. While female medics and officers went over to free Courtney from the restraints.

Courtney was soon carried out on a stretcher with a blanket covering her. The young woman would need some help to help her overcome her new trauma.

The detectives then met their friends outside. Boyd had his hands full with an angry Blake. He and Isaac were restraining the livid teen.

"Let me go, I'll kill that bastard Sebastian!" Blake shouted.

"He saw Courtney." Erica informed them.

"Sebastian is dead. Ash killed him." Jez explained.

"You will also need to go to the hospital, just in case." Stiles added. They looked around and waved down a medic...

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed as they talked.

"We need to tell Helen, that we're going on break." Derek was saying.

"How long?" he asked.

"What about until Jan 1st?" Stiles suggested.

"That can be arranged." Derek smiled as they shared a sweet kiss.


	12. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives watch over the victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

Fury and the mayor called a press conference. All media outlets had been invited. They filled rows of seats, holding their pencils and notepads in their hands.

Cameras were placed around the room. A podium stood at the front of the room on a stage. The mayor and Fury stood at the podium.

"We called you here to announce that Sebastian Watson aka the Fairytale killer is dead." Fury announced. The reporters were shocked and excited. They bombarded them with so many questions.  Fury and the mayor did their best to answer them all. It was the greatest news of the week.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce, Eric, Stephen, Becca, Claire Temple, and Christine Palmer met up in the lounge.

"How are your new patients doing?" Eric asked his colleague.

"Blake is going to be fine, his sister is a different story." Becca answered.

"Poor thing, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes." Claire sympathized.

"Yes, she was raped twice by the same monster that killed her family." Christine sighed.

"Hopefully she recovers." Bruce said.

"With help from her family and friends, she should." Christine replied. They talked a bit more, catching up with each other.

* * *

  ** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_**

The detectives met with Ash and Jez. The agents were thankful for the help.

"Thank you for your help. We wouldn't have gotten Watson without you." Jez smiled.

"You're welcome. I just that we had found him sooner." Erica responded.

"Courtney will recover in time, and she is alive." Ash reasoned.

"Still. Anyway, until next time." came the reply. As they exchanged hugs and hand shakes and parted. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_eating area, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Chris, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for dinner. Dinner was chocolate chip, blueberry, and pumpkin pancakes with bacon. There was V8 and milk to go with their meal.

They talked about their respective days as they ate their meal. When dinner ended, they got up to clean.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They changed in pajamas and brushed their teeth. Then they got in bed under the covers. They couldn't stop kissing.


	13. Unpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their normal routine at the office. Derek and Stiles let Helen know about their break. The others were left to pick up the slack.

"Just a week, then Allison and the others will be back." Erica was saying.

"We're going home, remember?" Liam pointed out. Then he and some others got up to let Helen know, so she could get started on the Dec roster.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went on a group date to the movies. They watched Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald. From the start to the end, they were enthralled in the tale unfolding on screen.

"Wow! I didn't expect this twist." Kaito commented.

"Come on! According to HP timeline, it's plain impossible!" Stiles protested.

"This proves my theory right, HBP and DH were written by ghostwriters." Erica announced.

"Did anyone expect to see Nagini?" Boyd asked. They shook their heads. They certainly hadn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan, Bronwen, Sandy, and Ryan visited Courtney and Blake at the hospital. Miranda was there visiting the siblings. Courtney had come out with minor injuries, but her recent rape had set her back in her recovery.

"It will take time, but someday, you will have your happy ending." Bronwen reassured the younger woman.

"See, I keep telling you. Don't let that scum get you down! If you do, you're letting him win!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Dr. Briggs and Steve helped me. Maybe they can help you too." Ryan offered. Courtney gave a small smile, it was nice to know that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had pizza for dinner. There was cheese and sausage pizzas. They had garlic rolls and soda. As they dug in, the family talked about their respective days.

"We had fun doing the Thanksgiving play." Lottie told her parents.

"Speak for yourself. The Thanksgiving Feast was the best!" Pietro declared.

"I'm looking forward to the weekend. I need a break from studying." Zack replied. Bucky and Steve smiled at their son.

"You should enjoy winter break then." Bucky replied.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone in their bedroom. They kissed as they stripped the other of their clothing. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped his husband. Steve moaned as he enjoyed the touches.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow and steady. Some time later, they were close, so Bucky took Steve in hand. He stroked him to orgasm.

Steve came all over their stomachs and panted. Bucky held out for a bit before falling over the edge. He came inside of his husband. As they came down, they kissed and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families celebrate the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic after Where is Peter Parker will be posted next. The title is Mystery on the Ice.

**_dining room, Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Derek and Stiles celebrated Thanksgiving at Stiles' childhood home. They had dinner with Noah, Hayden and Valerie, and the McCalls. 

Dinner consisted of ham, broccoli and potato casserole, glazed carrots, rice, house salad, and cranberry jello. Dessert was pumpkin and apple pies, and fudge brownies. The mood was merry as they caught up with each other.

* * *

**_den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Ryan and Isaac met up to talk. They still didn't know why Peter Parker had made his choice, but here they were.

_Peter had called Isaac and Ryan to his lab. The duo arrived and was entrusted with a key._

_"Here's your copies. The keys are for a safe deposit box." Peter explained._

_"Why are you giving us this?" Ryan wanted to know._

_"Insurance." came the evasive reply. Isaac and Ryan were confused. They bombarded him with questions, but Peter wouldn't give them any decent answers. In the end, they gave up and accepted the keys._

* * *

**_den, Stilinski house;_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled up on the couch as they watched A Charlie Brown Christmas. They laughed at their favorite parts of the iconic film. It was nice to relieve their childhood. As the credits rolled, they kissed.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky and Steve took the kids to a Christmas tree farm. They were all dressed in layers of clothes. They took a hayride to the tree lot. When they were dropped off, they went looking for a Christmas tree.

It took them some time, because the kids all couldn't agree on which tree they wanted. Some trees were too small, while some were too big. Pietro was disappointed when Bucky vetoed the tree he wanted.

There was even a tree that had twigs falling off and had bare patches scattered here and there. Eventually, they found the perfect tree and Bucky got the hacksaw ready.

They finished the trip off with cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and Christmas cookies.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. The kids were napping, tired from their trip. 

"We have a Christmas tree at last." Bucky was saying.

"Yes, now what about Aurora's party? We have her presents, and it's family only." Steve replied. They discussed the details until they were satisfied, then they settled down to rest. They kissed again and focused on themselves and their beautiful family.


End file.
